


Tip of Loneliness

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Captain Ice is dead, Drowning, Gen, Murder, Overboard, Peppermints actually physcotic wtf, child murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Peppermint gets this awful feeling and decides to go “talk” to Captain Ice.
Relationships: Captain Ice Cookie & Peppermint Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Tinge of Regret [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Kudos: 2





	Tip of Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah psycho peppermint go brrr

Peppermint had always felt lonely.

Even though they had only met Captain Ice a month ago, they loved her with all their little heart. That didn’t stop the empty feeling. It nagged at their stomach, and simply ate up their heart. Peppermint has never known their real parents. He was found at the beach, tucked in a seashell. The Peppermint whale had taken care of them, until they learned how to walk. Then, the whale put them on the beach, and from the locals talking, the child began to speak. 

Peppermint never had anyone that truly loves them. Sure, Captain Ice was nice. One might say she loved more children than to adults. But a thought had overcome Peppermint. Was she faking it? Was she only being nice because they were a kid? Because they was more innocent? 

When Peppermint saw Captain Ice looking into the starry night sky and the leaning railing, they couldn’t help but walked over and pushed. A simple splash of water was heard as Peppermint walked away. They didn’t show it, but something in the void had grown. It felt good. They wanted to fill it more until it was complete. In fact it was complete. Peppermint shut the door behind them. And as they laid down, they smiled. It would take the police a while to find the body.


End file.
